Vampires Can't Procreate
by KlefanPorn
Summary: Caroline and the British hybrid have a small fling; nothing major. Or so they think. As their relationship progresses, Caroline and Klaus are taken on a roller-coaster ride of emotions, heartbreak and trauma. The couple, along with Stefan, flee to England to maintain a life as normal as possible. But you can't escape your past. / M rated.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, only the plot line. _**Please leave a review. **

* * *

"Caaaroliinneee..." Klaus mumbled lazily as he sat himself up in bed.

_It had been almost a month since Tyler had broken up with the blonde and Klaus had kept his distance, not wanting to seem overly jerk-like by attempting to woo her whilst she was vulnerable. But last night she had come around to his house in tears. He couldn't just leave her there. He welcomed her and wrapped his arms tightly around her petite form, hugging her to his chest. It had been so long since he'd properly hugged someone. In fact, the last person that Klaus had hugged was Stefan, and that had been over eighty years ago._

"Caroline..?" He patted the space beside him, his eyes still closed to shield them from the blinding light that was bursting through the blinds.

_The hugging led to Klaus cupping her face into his hands. He wanted her to feel secure and safe, he wanted her to know that he was going to be there for her. And she did. That's what was what caused her to lean up on her toes and gently press her lips against his soft ones. With their eyes closed, Klaus moved his hands from her face and around to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. She obliged and in return, placed one of her hands onto the back of his neck, the other pressed flat to his chest. Caroline willingly parted her lips to deepen the kiss and Klaus accepted the invitation with a playful smirk, his tongue pushing it's way into her mouth. Caroline hadn't expected Klaus to be such an amazing kisser; but he was. Klaus hadn't expected Caroline to taste of fresh mint and bubblegum mixed into one; but she did. _

Klaus opened his eyes once he felt nothing beneath his hand on the other side of the bed. "Bloody hell." Groaning, he climbed out of bed, the cold nipping at his bare flesh. He headed down the stairs after pulling on a pair of clean boxer shorts.

_Klaus groaned almost silently against the vampire's lips as he pushed her back up against the wall beside the fireplace. It was then that Caroline broke the kiss, gasping for air and slightly love struck. Klaus' hands were now placed onto her hips and his waist was pressed firmly against hers, trapping her between himself and the wall. "Klaus..." Caroline whispered breathlessly once she'd grasped the collar of his long-sleeved top. She leaned forward once again and as he felt her lips press to his, he heard the rip of his top. She couldn't have just asked him to take it off, oh no. This was Caroline Forbes, who didn't _do _'taking things off'. She tore the top from his body and tossed it aside, her lips not leaving his. Feeling slightly more encouraged, Klaus growled an animalistic growl as his hand crept up her t-shirt.  
A torn clothes was left as a trail, right the way up to Klaus' bedroom, where he had pinned Caroline's hands above her head as she called out his name in ecstasy. Gratified, Klaus rolled off her and lay beside her, totally naked and totally breathless. They remained in silence until Klaus turned onto his side to face her, propping his head up on his arm. Her eyes were closed and her lips were curved into a soft smile. "Wow." She said, opening one eye to sneak a peek at him. The peek didn't go unmissed and Klaus leaned down to press his lips to her heated flesh on her cheek. He could tell she was tired. Her heart beat was still racing, however, and that just made him even more smug than he already was. He had just made love to the most ravishing woman on the planet. It took Niklaus a second to process this and when he did, he chuckled beneath his breath. "You're beautiful, Caroline." His words were soft and soothing as he lay his head back down on the pillow and pulled up the duvet to their chests. Caroline remained in her bra, but other than that she was just as naked as the hybrid beside her. Hot hybrid sex. She'd told him she wanted it, but she never thought it would be _that _amazing. _

"Sweetheart? I know you're still here. I can hear you." Klaus rolled his eyes whilst he wandered around the bottom floor of the mansion. He walked into the living room and gave a roll of his eyes as he saw her slouched over the couch, the remote in her hand. "You left me in bed,"  
Caroline only nodded to show she understood, though her eyes remained fixated onto the large, plasma television screen that had been mounted onto the wall above the fireplace. "Shh. Kaylee and Sam are about to kiss!" With a squeal, Caroline let out a girlish giggle that made Klaus' smirk turn into an adoring smile.

_They lay silently until Klaus noticed that Caroline had fallen asleep with her head on his chest. He gently combed his fingers through her hair before emitting a content sigh and closing his own eyes. "I like you more than you know, Caroline. Please don't leave tomorrow morning." He spoke to her, even though he knew that she was in a deep slumber, to asleep to actually be able to hear him. They fell asleep in a tangled mess, their legs and arms entwined with each others. _

Stood in nothing but his boxers, he leaned against the door frame after pressing the 'Off' button on the television. "Hey!" Caroline protested, but her voice silenced as she saw Klaus.  
"Caroline, we need to talk about last night..."  
"No we don't." The blonde's words were practically merged into one because she spoke so quick. Klaus let out a chuckle and shook his head, stepping forward into the room.  
"We do." He nodded firmly as she continued to shake her head.  
"Why do we? I had sex with you, Klaus. I'm not some dumb, petty blonde that refuses to accept the fact that she slept with someone."  
"I kno-" She cut him off.  
"So why do we need to talk about it?"  
"Because...Never mind." Shaking his head he flashed her a reassuring smile. He didn't want her to worry.  
"Good." She paused, a cheeky smirk appearing on her lips as she got to her feet and made her way over to the hybrid. It was then that Klaus realised she was wearing his torn top and her short, pink panties. "Because it was the _best s_ex I've ever had."  
A smirk curled onto his lips as his arm hooked around her back and pulled her closer to him. "You cheeky little minx."  
She rested her hand on his chest and pushed herself away from him before skipping out of the room. "I'm gonna' go get dressed. You don't get morning-after sex." And with that, Klaus let her scuttle away.

* * *

Weeks passed and Klaus and Caroline had a rather private relationship. Klaus didn't mind, because he knew that if Caroline's friends found out about them then they wouldn't trust her. And he didn't want to be the reason for her to lose everyone she loved. They were like adolescents who snuck out at night to visit each other, and when around Klaus with her friends, Caroline remained her usual self. Bright, bubbly and warm, yet sarcastic and harsher towards her lover than she would normally have been.

Two months after the initial fling, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie had a girlish sleepover. Bonnie had said it was to 'remember old times', but Caroline didn't want to know what she meant like that. Before the Salvatores? Before witches and vampires, doppelgangers and hybrids? Before _Klaus? _ She refused to let herself think like that.  
Midway through the night, Elena's cell began to buzz. "I-.. I have to take this." Caroline rolled her eyes and mouthed to Bonnie, '_Probably Damon._' It was then that her own phone started to vibrate and Bonnie narrowed her eyes. Caroline glanced down at the screen. 'Klaus'. She quickly got to her feet and headed out of Bonnie's bedroom to answer the call.  
"What?" She snapped at him, eyes narrowed.  
"Caroline, my love, are you with Elena?" Klaus' tone was calm and this alone made Caroline feel guilty for snapping at him.  
"She's on the balcony, why?"  
"Because Stefan found out..." He sighed softly.  
"Found out what? Klaus, what did Stefan find out?"  
It was then that the door burst open and Elena scowled towards the blonde. "You're dating _Klaus?_"  
Caroline hung up the phone and a crimson red blush appeared on her cheeks. "I-... Yeah." She nodded. Why should she be ashamed?  
"You are dating Klaus after giving me a lecture on how _Damon_ is bad?" With a raised brow, Bonnie appeared in the doorway.  
"She has a point, Care."  
"I don't care if she has a point!" Her voice raised slightly and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She still hadn't said the three words to Klaus.  
"You shout at me for dating Damon when you're dating a mass murderer, total psychotic, control freak?! Ugh!"  
"I love him, Elena." Her voice returned to normal and she stepped back before quickly trotting down the stairs and out of the house; tears streaming down her face.

She had been walking for about three minutes when she heard his footsteps behind her. "Caroline."  
It was Stefan.  
"Look, Stefan, if you're just going to have the same reaction as Elena then I don't want to hear it."  
"I'm not going to shout, if that's what you mean." His voice was soothing to the other vampire and her tears began to stop.  
"You're not?"  
"Nope. If anything, I'm going to congratulate you. Sure, Klaus is a dick, but he's my best friend. And so are you." Wearing a soft smile, he stepped forward to wrap his arms around her and she willingly hooked her arms around his waist.  
She nuzzled into his t-shirt and laughed quietly. "Now all that we need to do is get you your girl back."  
But Stefan shook his head. "Klaus wants to speak with you first. Come on. I'll take you."  
She nodded and began to walk beside him, towards Klaus' home.

* * *

Stefan held the door open for her and followed her in once she'd entered. "Klaus?" She called just as he entered the hallway. "Oh, Klaus." Sighing with relief, she ran forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against his shirt.

The other vampire shifted awkwardly, not knowing where to place himself. It was the first time that Stefan had seen Klaus show any kind of loving affection and he obviously adored Caroline. Stefan could see it in his face, in his eyes. He thought that, because he had spent so long with the hybrid, he knew every kind of mood that Klaus could express, but never, never did he think that he would one day see Klaus holding a woman in his arms.  
"Listen, Caroline. We really have to talk." Klaus' parted brims emitted a deep sigh as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "_Really _have to talk."  
A frown formed on Stefan's brow as he cocked his head to one side. He could hear something. And not just the usual heartbeats of the four of them in the room.  
"Why, Klaus?" Caroline sniffled as a shaky laugh passed her lips, remembering their first conversation after they'd slept together. "I slept with you, I dated you, and I fell in love with you. I love you."  
"Because..." Klaus paused fractionally.  
_Four _of them in the room? There was only him, Caroline and Klaus. _Four. _He glanced around and shook his head to himself. They were definitely the only people in the room. So why could he hear _four _heartbeats. His eyes widened as it all began to make sense to him. Vampires can't procreate. There was nothing that said hybrids couldn't. "Klaus..."  
But Klaus ignored him, leaning forward to nudge Caroline's nose against his own. "I love you too, Caroline." He wore a saddened smile, but he kept his arms around her waist. "Caroline..." _Inhale. Exhale. _He told himself. "Caroline, you're pregnant."

* * *

Thousands of tissues and tears, cuddling and hugging, and kissing later, Stefan wandered into the Mikaelson's living room holding three mugs of tea. "Congratulations, Caroline."

He cheeks were tear stained and she was sat upon Klaus' knee, still shaking from shock. "Thank you, Stefan." Both her and Klaus took their tea from him and he sat down on the armchair opposite.  
"We've decided to keep it." Klaus announced to his friend whilst keeping a protective arm around Caroline.  
"It?" Caroline scoffed playfully. "_Him. _We've decided to keep _him." _She rubbed her stomach and let out a shaky giggle that made a toothy smile appear on Stefan's masculine features.  
"Oh? And what if it's a girl?" Klaus arched an eyebrow, a dimply smirk claiming his lips.  
"It's not. It's a boy."  
"Hold up, guys. You've decided to keep it? That's fantastic!" Leaning back into the chair, Stefan crossed his leg over.  
"_Him._" Caroline repeated. "It's a boy. I know it is."  
"It's a girl. It has to be a girl."  
Stefan rolled his eyes at the couples banter. _Cute. _  
"Oh, gimmie a sec'. I've gotta take this call." His phone was ringing in his pocket and so he stepped into the hallway, leaving the lovesick couple in the living room.  
"Hello?" He asked the unidentified caller.  
"S-Stefan?" Elena. He could tell instantly. And she was upset.  
"Elena, what's wrong?"  
"Damon... He broke up with me." Stefan couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of pain. He still loved Elena and would never stop loving her. But the pain wasn't for her, it was for himself.  
"I'm sorry, Elena...I can't help you anymore."  
"Why?"  
His tone was cool and collected, chillingly calm. "You had sex with my brother less than a week after I broke up with you. You kissed him whilst we were together, and you verbally attacked my best friend."  
Elena remained speechless.  
"Caroline's pregnant, Elena. And her and Klaus are keeping the baby. I'm going to help them. I'm sorry, but I don't want you in my life anymore." His words were only half true, he realised, as he hung up the phone. He did want her in his life. But at the same time, he couldn't have her in his life. She had messed him around a little too much. Damon and Stefan had started out as brothers. Now they were nothing more than strangers. He headed back into the living room and saw Klaus wearing a goofy grin that almost looked cute. _Almost. _"Why the grin?"  
"Not only did you just stand up for yourself, but we've decided on a name." Klaus replied, his grin not faltering.  
Stefan dismissed the first part of the hybrid's sentence and focused on the last part. A name. "A name? Already?" His brow raised.  
Caroline looked to her boyfriend and he gave her a nod, telling her that she could tell Stefan.  
"Well...If it's a girl, we want to call it Amelia."  
Stefan nodded. He liked that name; Amelia. Though it reminded him of a TV show he watched once. _Doctor Who. _  
"And if it's a boy..." Caroline continued. Her grin actually did look rather adorable as it caused faint wrinkles by her eyes. "Stefan. We want to call him Stefan."  
Stefan's eyes widened in shock and he took a step back, almost as if something had hit him in the chest. "Stefan." His grin turned crooked and he smirked towards the pair. "I like that name. I like it a lot."


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I've noticed that a lot of people want me to carry this fic on, so I shall. Reminder that this is a totally AU fanfic that has no relevance to the show, other than the characters._

* * *

It appeared that Elena just wouldn't let go of Stefan, despite his constant rejection. Over the past six months she had been constantly calling him and texting him, and it was playing on his nerves. Their most recent phone call had ended with Klaus stealing the phone from him and simply snapping it in half. Of course, he'd had to replace Stefan's phone with a new one, but Stefan made sure not to give his number to his persistent ex. Needless to say, no matter how much Stefan told Damon about Elena's constant pining, Damon was blinded by the doppelganger's beauty. He had gotten back with her.

Caroline slouched back against the couch, looking up at the television that is mounted onto the wall. Her hand rubbed over her swollen stomach and she grinned, glancing towards Klaus, who leaned against the doorframe. Her smile evaporated as she noticed that his lips were stained a different colour than their usual shade. Her thoughts instantly became wild and she stood up quickly - as fast as a six month pregnant woman can. "Is that lipstick?" her eyes narrowed in suspicion as laughter burst past his lips.  
"Lipstick? Okay, I know I'm a little strange, but I don't wear my lady's lipstick." he teased, stepping closer to her.  
"Then who have you been kissing?" she questioned, stepping back from him. Insecurity had become fixated into her mind, after she found out that Tyler had been sleeping with Hayley behind her back.  
Klaus' eyes rolled and he laughed once again. Could she really think he wanted anyone other than her? "It's blood, I went for a snack." he explained.  
Though Caroline was slightly relieved to find out that it wasn't someone else's lipstick, she was still annoyed. Had he killed someone? She had made him promise that he would feed strictly from animals and bloodbags since she got pregnant. "Did you hurt someone?"  
He noted that her hands were either side of her bump, as though she were covering their child's ears. "I fed, but I didn't kill them, if that's what you're asking." it frustrated him just how much she had made him change. It didn't annoy him, he was happy to change his bad habits for the benefit of her and the baby, but he couldn't change his nature.  
"You-" she paused, her hormones were driving her crazy. "I said bloodbags only!"  
"Jesus, Caroline!" his voice raised slightly, and he shook his head in desperation. "I fed, so what?! I'm only a fucking vampire, it's what we _do_."  
Caroline shook her head, stepping back from the angered man in front of her. "Stop shouting."  
"No! I am sick and tired of having to do what you tell me to, like I'm some stupid child! Well I'm not, I'm your _lover_, and you are bearing our child!"  
Caroline feared him when he was like this, and tears began to fill up her eyes. "Get out. Get _out_!" she screamed at him, picking up the television remote on the side of the couch to swat him on the arm with it.  
Klaus rolled his eyes and made his way towards the door, but when he placed his hand on the doorknob to pull it open, there was a force from the other side which pushed it open. Stefan appeared, his hair a ruffled mess atop his head. He had his biking helmet in one hand and sunglasses in the other. "Uh-oh," he began, a small grin curving his lips. "Are you two having a domestic?" he teased before boyish laughter slipped past his lips.  
"Shut up," Caroline started, folding her arms across her chest. Klaus' nostrils flared and he stepped back inside.  
"Have you two considered marriage counselling?" Stefan laughed once again, tossing his helmet to one side, knowing that it would irk Caroline's OCD with organisation.  
"We're not married, therefore not eligible for the counselling." Klaus sighed quietly.  
"I'm going to bed, Klaus," Caroline interrupted. "The baby keeps kicking my bladder and I'm tired, goodnight." as she walked past him, she leant up and pecked his cheek. She loved him, though she rarely said it to him. And despite all the 'domestics' they had, she couldn't escape him. She made her way up the stairs and climbed into bed, a groan passing her lips. She had back ache.

Stefan pushed the pram aside and sat down on the couch, taking a sip of whiskey from the bottle. He had recently started to drink as much as Damon once did. Living with Klaus and Caroline came with its perks, but it also had downsides; like how _loud _they could be at night. More often than not, he would go out and find a bar. It was easy enough, there were pubs scattered on every street corner. "So have you found out just _how _Caroline is pregnant, or-?" he questioned, glancing up to the older male who leaned against the wall in front of him.  
"She's pregnant because I came inside her, don't be an idiot." Klaus was obviously still irritable.  
"You're on your period, aren't you?"  
"Men don't have periods."  
"Neither does Caroline but she's still pregnant. Explain."  
Klaus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hybrids can obviously get people pregnant, it's the werewolf gene inside us. The werewolf side of us is more dominant than the vampiric side." he began to explain.  
"But Caroline is a vampire, and vampires can't get pregnant."  
"They can, in rare cases. It's as rare as vampires being sired to one another, but it happens. When vampires get...together, it's usually with another vampire. Male vampires can't produce living sperm, so their women don't get pregnant. But if a human male and vampire female were to have sex, she could end up pregnant. Similarly with a werewolf or hybrid male." Klaus stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, then twiddled it around in his fingers for a moment before putting it back into his pocket.  
"I thought you'd quit." Stefan nodded, remaining unresponsive to Klaus' explanation of how his best friend was pregnant.  
"I have, I just keep it in my pocket for comfort." Klaus had never really been into smoking, but since the threesome's move to England, he had fallen victim to the toxins of the cigarette stick. "It's not like they can affect me, Caroline or you anyway, is it?"  
"No, but the baby is going to be affected."  
"Stefan," Klaus' eyes narrowed and he patted his pocket. "I've quit anyway, it'll be fine."

That's when the pair of them heard a loud scream from upstairs.

"Caroline?!" Klaus darted up the stairs in a flash, eyes widened with panic. He would recognise her voice anywhere, and it was definitely Caroline's screaming.  
Stefan followed quickly behind, hand wrapped firmly around a stake which he kept hidden under the stairs. Another moan sounded from in the bedroom and Klaus sighed with relief: she wasn't under attack. She was just in labour.  
_She was just in labour.  
_It struck him like a lightning bolt and he shook his head. "What do I do?!"  
Caroline gritted her teeth, her hands fisted into the bedsheet. "The baby...it's not due for another-"  
Klaus interrupted, "Three months, I know! Why are you in labour!?"  
Pulling his phone from his pocket, Stefan hastily dialled '999', ordering for an ambulance to come quickly. "Ah, erm...fuck, Klaus, where do we live?!" panic had hit both the men and their minds had gone blank. How were they supposed to give the emergency services their address if they didn't know where they lived?  
"Eleven!" Caroline groaned, her toes curling in pain. "Eleven, Baker Street! London!"  
Stefan repeated her before hanging up, rocking back and forth on his feet. "They're on their way."  
They didn't even know whether it was a boy or a girl yet, and they hadn't actually bought anything other than a pram, Moses' basket, and a few baby-grows, so their panicked reaction was understandable.

The only sound that Caroline could hear was the faint beeping of a heart monitor and a range of different voices. Her eyes were closed and she could no longer feel anything from the waist down, and it felt peculiar. She could hear his voice, whispering softly into her ear. She couldn't understand what he was saying, but the tone and pitch, accent, the way his lips brushed against her ear: she could tell it was Klaus. Suddenly a high-pitched wail filled the room and Caroline instantly felt wide awake. There was a baby crying, her baby. "What..?" she mumbled, still fully dosed up on drugs.  
"Congratulations, it's a-" a voice began, before she fell back into unconsciousness.

Klaus sat in the plastic chair, beside the incubator which his child was wired up to. He wasn't allowed to hold the baby, it's thankful that he was even allowed in the same room as it. At only twenty-four weeks old, the child was twelve weeks premature, and possibly the smallest, most fragile looking thing Klaus had ever laid eyes on. Stefan had been told to wait in the ward until Caroline came to, and then he was to bring her to meet her child.  
"Hey, little one..." Klaus murmured, laughing quietly. He felt ridiculous. Surely the 'big bad hybrid' shouldn't be feeling this sense of warmth inside at a _child_. The only response he got was from the pump which was keeping his baby alive, pushing oxygen around the small body through a tube which went through its nose. "You've got to stay strong, okay? You'll be a fighter; my little fighter." Yet again, the only other noise in the room was the clicking of the machinery, and the rapidly beeping heart monitor that was connected to his baby. "I love you, kid." the hybrid mumbled before standing to his feet, making his way back to the ward where Caroline was. There was a nurse in the room with the baby, and he decided that she could look after it better than he could.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dedicated to a friend of mine who is a huge Klaroline shipper, and also adores Stefan. Please leave reviews and comments, I'll love you all forever?_

* * *

It took around thirty minutes for Caroline to wake up once Klaus had arrived, and he spent the majority of that time beside her, simply holding her hand and stroking her knuckles. His brows were tightened into a frown as his oceanic eyes followed Stefan's back-and-forth pacing. "You're making me dizzy," he smiled faintly.

"Sorry..." Stefan stopped at once, sympathising with the couple. Their child on life support, three months too early. He couldn't imagine the pain.  
"No, it's okay." Caroline mumbled, her words still slurred. "Where's the baby?" she asked Klaus, lolling her head to the side.  
"Erm..." Klaus began and her eyes widened, fearing the worst once again. Caroline had always been one for jumping to conclusions, and it was usually the negative ones.  
"The baby is fine." Stefan reassured, taking a seat on the other side of Caroline's bed.  
"Can I see her?" the blonde tried to sit up straight away, failing to do so. She slowly raised herself into a sitting position which hurt her stomach more than she intended, but there was no wound there, only an ache. Perks of having a vampire body that heals instantly, she supposed.  
"Her?" Klaus grinned, his head canting to one side.  
"Well...yeah, it's a her right?"  
Just then, a doctor walked into the room with a clipboard in his hand. "Would you like to see your son?" his brow raised and Klaus rolled his eyes, though his smile didn't fade. "Though, there were some complications in the birth. Because he is only six months old, he is on a life support machine that filtrates oxygen through his lungs. However, if he shows signs of improvements then he should be off the ventilation by the end of the week."  
_End of the week!? _Caroline thought. _It's only Monday! _  
"Well, Miss. Forbes?" Klaus' brow raised. "Would you like to see our son? He's tiny."  
"Two pounds, to be exact." the doctor interrupted. He had clearly been compelled to think that it was completely normal for Caroline to have no wounds. Klaus had taken care of that. "But like I said previously, there were complications."  
"Complications?" Caroline questioned, shooting Klaus a nervous glance.  
"You were having twins, Miss. Forbes," he dropped his head, averting his gaze. "And I'm afraid one of your twins wasn't strong enough, she wasn't breathing."  
Tears immediately welled up in Caroline's eyes and she felt a painful pang in her heart, before she managed to choke out a sob. The sob represented all the pain, misery and upset she felt. Suddenly she felt empty, alone, and isolated. It was her fault, surely? Maybe if she had been less stressed, maybe her baby girl could have survived. She felt as though she was frozen for an endless amount of time, eternity, when it was really only a couple of seconds. Klaus brought her knuckles up to his lips and he pressed a kiss against them, not allowing tears to form in his own eyes. He had to stay strong for Caroline.  
"I...I want to see our son..." Caroline whispered shakily, her chest rising and falling quickly.  
Klaus' head nodded and he slowly raised to his feet, never letting go of Caroline's hand. She tenderly followed suit and climbed out of bed. Annoyingly, the back of her gown remained open, so Klaus - with a sigh - wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, keeping her back pressed against his chest so that nobody could see anything indecent. She was his and only his, he wasn't going to allow anybody else to lay their eyes on her.  
"This way," the doctor announced, leading the way down the hallway and towards the incubation room.

Once in the other room, Caroline sat down on the chair that Klaus had previously occupied, her eyes falling upon the small baby who lay in the plastic box, attached to wires that seemed to coat the boy's body. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she looked up to Klaus, "C-can't you give him a bit of blood?" she nibbled on her lower lip. "It'd heal him, wouldn't it?"  
Klaus shook his head. How was he supposed to tell the mother of his son that he couldn't help their baby. "Blood only heals injuries, baby," he explained, "It wouldn't help him develop."  
Stefan cleared his throat lightly, before raising a brow in question of whether or not he could go in.  
Caroline glanced up at him stood in the doorway, giving a timid nod of her head. "Come in." she whispered, a hollow shiver of a whisper. "Can I touch him?" she questioned with watery eyes, and the doctor nodded his head.  
"Only for a short moment at a time, his nerves are very over-sensitive right now. You'll have to be gentle." he explained, and Klaus glared towards the nurse who had previously denied him the chance to touch his son.  
"O-okay," she stuttered, reaching out a hand to tentatively slip it into one of the holes in the side of the incubator. Her hand gently glided across the tender skin of the baby's hand, fingertips dancing against his delicate flesh. A smile burst onto her features before she quickly retracted her hand away, not wanting to hurt her son. "We have to think of a name, Klaus!" she said hastily.  
Klaus paused and reached forward his hand, pushing it through the hole prior to repeating Caroline's actions, stroking the tiny knuckles of their child. Caroline's father, his name was Bill, but they couldn't name the baby 'Bill'. William, perhaps? He nodded to himself before pulling his hand away. "William?"  
A quiet gasp of joy passed the girl's lips and she nodded her head, grinning. "Like my dad!" she exclaimed.  
"Exactly," Klaus' head nodded, his eyes falling on Stefan, who remained lingering in the back of the room, clearly not wanting to interrupt the couple. "William Stefan Mikaelson." he grinned, and so did Stefan.  
"I love it." Stefan laughed beneath his breath just as Caroline flung her arms around Klaus' waist.

Three hours later and Caroline was discharged from the hospital, though she remained to be beside her son, who was in a constant battle for his life. The doctors had told her that his liver, lungs and kidneys were underdeveloped, and that he could have serious learning difficulties when he's older. But none of this information deterred her, or made her love him any less.  
Meanwhile, Klaus had been making trips back and forth between the hospital, the shop, and their three-bedroom, semi-detached house. Caroline had written him and Stefan a list of things to buy for little William: clothes, dummies, bottles, toys, teddies, steriliser kit, milk powder, blankets, socks, more clothes, car-seat, nappies, changing mats, and more clothes. "Does he really need so many clothes?" Klaus scowled irritably, tired of moving back and forth between the shop because he 'hadn't got enough clothes' or he'd 'bought the wrong size'.  
"Yes, he does." Stefan explained, shaking his head in pure amusement. It was funny, seeing Klaus run around after Caroline like a headless chicken, and now even more funny seeing as though he had to run around after William as well. "Babies grow fast,"  
"I don't care if they grow fast, they're too small."  
"Oh shut up." Stefan's eyes rolled and he adjusted himself comfortably in the passenger seat of the car.  
"You won't be saying that when you have to clean up his sick, Stefan." Klaus retorted truthfully.  
Stefan's grin returned and he canted his head to one side. "Who says I'll be cleaning up any sick?"  
"Pssht," Klaus scoffed, "Try and avoid it, Caroline will have your head."  
"I'm not going to lie, I'll help out an' all, but I'm not doing loads of stuff. He's your kid." Stefan, for once, spoke selfishly. "I need to focus on my own life, brother." he had taken to calling Klaus 'brother', seeing as though he acted like a better one than Damon ever had. Choosing Elena over Stefan? That was it for what was left of their tattered and brotherly bond, he had made his decision.  
A sigh parted Klaus' lips and he pulled into the driveway of the house. "I know, I just-" he paused for a breather. "-I'm worried about him. And I'm worried about Caroline."  
Stefan hadn't wanted to bring it up, but he knew that if he didn't, nobody would. "Are you... I mean," his brows furrowed together. "When are you going to have a funeral for your daughter..?"  
Klaus' head turned to one side and he wrinkled up his nose, still refusing to cry. "She's called Amelia-Rose." he began, biting the inside of his cheek. "And we don't know yet, as soon as possible." he choked and rested his head against the window. Suddenly anger rose up inside him. It wasn't fair, that he had to bury his daughter. "Do you know how _small _a baby's coffin is?! Especially when that baby is three months early anyway!" he scowled, climbing out of the car and slamming the door behind him. He stormed into the house and into his art studio, shoving his fist through the nearest painted canvas out of pure rage, upset and torment. He was tired and ashamed. Ashamed of what he had caused; it was him that had upset Caroline, him that had made her stressed. If he'd have been nicer then both of their children would be at the hospital, alive.

And he hated himself for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that I haven't really updated, my mother has recently had a baby and it's all a little hectic. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Don't get angry at me for not including everything in, I just don't think the day-to-day life of the family would be a fantastic read. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you do, please leave a review. Thanks, all.

* * *

_It was dark, so very dark, and he was alone in the woods, or so he thought. He couldn't quite catch his breath. The only thing he could hear was the tiny, repetitive drumming of a heartbeat, or more precisely, of a hummingbird's heartbeat. It wasn't just any hummingbird though, definitely not. It was his hummingbird - Caroline. He could feel the moonlight shining down on his bare flesh which was torn and ragged, and just refused to heal. He felt vulnerable. He had to keep running, he had to find his little hummingbird. Klaus arrived into a clearing where the moonlight was focused upon a small pond. There she was, wearing a red dress, sat in the pond. It was then that Klaus realised she wasn't sat in a pond at all, and she wasn't wearing a red dress. She was wearing a white dress that was torn and tattered, and covered in blood. The pond water was not clear, but it was a deep red colour. He slowly moved around her, so that he could look at her face. In her arms, she was holding the tiny coffin that they had buried Amelia in, all over it were scratch marks, like something had been trying to get in. He noticed how Caroline's nails were worn down and had splinters all over her fingers. As he reached out to her, she snarled the most cruellest growls he had ever heard. _

Nine months and nine-hundred nappies later, Klaus awoke in the night, a cold sweat on his forehead. A nightmare.

Klaus leaned over and pressed his soft brims against the relaxed forehead of his lover, before climbing out of bed. He made his way towards the cot at the end of the room and lazily opened his eyes.  
William listened closely to the sound of the footfall of his father, and a smile tugged up at his cherubic features. "Dadada?" he asked, extending an arm to reach out for whoever was approaching him, for he couldn't see a thing in the dark. His blonde curls bounced around his head and hung just over his eyes. He didn't yet have any teeth, but they were coming through slowly. He had piercing blue eyes, just like his father and mother, but his were faded, slightly clouded. Being three months early hadn't deterred his growth, and they were all grateful that he was as big as he was. He was a scrawny baby, thin and pale, but he was healthy.  
"Yeah, it's me, kiddo." Klaus laughed beneath his breath in order to make sure he didn't wake Caroline. "Why're you still awake?" he questioned despite knowing that his son cannot answer him.  
"Dada!" William squealed excitedly.  
"Shhh..." The hybrid's voice lowered to a whisper as he leant down to pick up his son, lifting him out of the cot. "Mama's sleeping, you gotta keep quiet." in order to get his point across, he placed a finger over Will's lips. "Shh."  
Nodding his head, Will tried to copy the noise that his father was making, creating more of a hissing sound along with spitting all over his father's shoulder and chest.  
Klaus glanced to the clock: six AM. It was strange for Will to wake up so late, he was normally up at about four AM. Furrowing his brows in thought, Klaus headed towards the stairs, glancing over his shoulder to Stefan's room. He could hear the television on almost mute, but he could also hear Stefan's light snores as he slept. Klaus enjoyed his little family, even if one fifth of them was missing.  
Will placed his hands over his mouth as he was carried by his father, and he kept them there when Klaus placed him on the floor and moved to turn on the light. He used his hands to search around in front of him for his toys, and when he felt the small drum, he immediately picked it up and bashed it against the floor. "Dadada," he babbled aimlessly.  
Klaus' quiet laughter spilled past his lips at his son's actions, and he made his way into the kitchen to prepare William's breakfast. The sound of the giggles that Will made reassured him that he was safe.

With a warm bottle of lacto-free milk in his hand, Klaus paced back into the living room, eyebrows knit together due to William having stopped making any noise. He froze in an instant. "William..?" he called out quietly, eyes frantically scanning the room. He listened closely for the sound of his heartbeat, but it was to no avail. His eyes widened and he (literally) searched every nook and cranny in the living room and hallway: his son was not there. Quickly, the hybrid ran up the stairs and into the main bedroom, palms sweaty. "Caroline, wake up! He's gone. William's gone."  
Caroline sat up in an instant, and she was dressed in less than ten seconds. "What do you mean he's gone?! He didn't just stand up and walk out of here!" she shouted at her partner. "What the hell!?"  
"I was in the kitchen, warming up his bottle, and he was playing with his drum and the he just...he...I went back in to check on him and he wasn't there!" Klaus responded, panic in his voice.  
"I can't lose my other child...we have to find him!" Caroline stormed into Stefan's room and tugged off his blanket, shouting his name. "Wake up! William's missing!"  
"What? How?"  
"Ask your fucking boyfriend." was all Caroline could say. She was seething. She ran down the stairs and out of the front door, tears streaming down her already-swollen cheeks. "William!?" she shouted into the street.  
"They must have snuck in the house when the microwave was on...I-...I didn't realise!" Klaus' voice raised defensively.  
Stefan's brows raised and he murmured, "He's, uh, not my boyfriend..."  
"We have to find him!" shouted the frustrated blonde from downstairs as she picked up the phone to dial 9-9-9, the British number for the police. "Hello, uh, yes, I'd like to report my child missing."  
Klaus grabbed his phone from the side and pulled on a shirt, hurriedly buttoning them up. Everyone who he knew to be in England, he messaged. Elijah, Rebekah, Jeremy, acquaintances that he hadn't spoken to in years; he sent a text to, asking them if they knew anything. He ran his fingers through his hair prior to darting down the stairs at inhuman speed, out of the front door. He would look for his child, and he would find him.  
"No, you don't understand!" Caroline shouted, frustrated. The woman on the end of the phone was telling her that William probably just wandered off. "He's blind! He doesn't have any sight in his eyes, _and _he can't walk! He was abducted, I'm telling you!" and then she collapsed to the ground, hugging her knees whilst she sobbed.  
Stefan trotted down the stairs, now dressed, and crouched down to Caroline's height. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and rocked back and forth softly, hushing her and calming her. "You have to be strong, Caroline. We'll find him, I promise." Stefan reassured her. And though his words soothed her mind, if she was to see his face, she would be clouded with doubt once again, for Stefan himself was crying. His visage was a picture of worry, disbelief and dread that was painted upon his masculine features.

William's hands clapped together and he kicked his legs out. "Dadada?" he grinned as he wriggled around in the car seat. When he heard a masculine voice reply, "Yes," he was satisfied and continued to listen closely to the humming of the engine of the car. He closed his eyes and bashed his hand against his drum once again, as though nothing had changed.


	5. Chapter 5

_So I decided to begin to make the story get a little darker, please don't be discouraged from reading. I am just trying to make the plot a little thicker by introducing a couple more characters who will have an impressive impact on the story. Trigger warning:- Child abuse reference, though no direct description of the abuse. Please leave reviews and/or constructive criticism._

* * *

Caroline glanced to her cellphone and quickly raised it to her ear after dialling Klaus' number. "Klaus, where are you?! Have you found William?!" she panicked, voice straining.  
"I-" he paused to sigh, defeated. "I can't find him. I don't know where he is, I'll be home in a second."  
Another wave of tears washed over the young blonde's visage and she hung up the phone, hugging herself once again. She didn't know why anybody would want to hurt her? Had she upset someone? The initial though that came to mind was Tyler, but even she knew he wasn't capable of doing something like this.

Within an instant, Klaus burst through the door, head hung in defeat, and Caroline's oceanic oculars narrowed at him. She wasn't angry at him, but she was angry, and she didn't know how else to let it out. "This is your fault!" she boomed. "If you weren't such a jackass then you wouldn't have so many enemies and then _maybe _William would be okay!"  
Klaus flinched and something snapped inside of him. He already knew it was his fault, why did he need her to remind him? "Oh, sod off, Caroline." he muttered beneath his breath, not intending for her to hear him.  
Unfortunately, she did, and it only angered her further. "Sod off?! Are you having a joke, Niklaus?!" her voice raised to a shriek and she slapped his chest, a frustrated growl slipping from her supple brims.  
"I already know this is my fault!" Klaus roared, his hands grasping her shoulders. He shook her violently, venom lacing his voice.  
His grip on her biceps was a little too tight for comfort and she desperately attempted to shrug him off, to no avail. "Get off of me!" she replied, her voice just as loud as his. "I _hate _you!"  
In annoyance, Klaus shoved her aside, sending her hip clashing against the wall. He ran his thick digits through his hair before pulling at it.

_Knock knock._

Caroline feebly called through, her voice cracking with tears, "Come in," and several men and women in police uniforms stormed through the door, looking down their noses with a certain authoritarian ego about them.  
"Why did you call them?" Klaus scowled. "They are of no help to us. If I cannot find him, they shan't do much better."  
"Do you mind if we speak to you both separately?" interrupted a deep voice which was owned by a huge man who must have been around seventy-nine inches tall, but the original hybrid wasn't intimidated. He shot a glare at Klaus - he must have heard them arguing - and cleared his throat.  
Shaking her head, Caroline nibbled on her lower lip with blunt pearly whites. "Go ahead," she blubbered through tears of distraught.

After leading Klaus into the kitchen, three of the police men surround him. "Niklaus," one of them begins, and Klaus instantly shakes his head.  
"Call me Mr. Mikaelson, I am a man of honour, show a little respect."  
"Apologies, Mr. Mikaelson." says the smaller of the three. "We just want to help you find your son."  
"You won't find him if I can't find him,"  
"Can you just give us a chance? Please describe to us the events of what happened when your son, William, was taken."  
And so Klaus went through the entire event, every single detail he could remember, he told them, but he knew they could do nothing, even if Caroline didn't know it.

"Miss. Forbes, could you perhaps supply us with a photograph of your son that we can broadcast across the country to assist in his recovery? It would be very helpful with the investigation."  
"Y-yes," Caroline stammered prior to moving over to the cabinet. Inside, her gaze fell upon the most recent photograph of William.  
He was wearing a big grin with few teeth, his blonde curls in much need of a haircut for they bounced in front of his light, azure blue eyes which were wide and alive with mischief, despite their incapability to function properly. He looked very much like his father, with a little button nose and high cheekbones, but the lightness of his hair and colour of his eyes reflected that of his mother.  
Caroline handed the photograph over to them with tears glazing her eyes.  
"Thank you," they reassured her by placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "We will be in touch," and with that, they all left just as quickly as they had swarmed in.

* * *

Stefan bit his lip in concentration as he inhaled sharply, taking in the scent of some strange herbs that he had never before smelt. His brows knitted together and he followed the scent, which, oddly enough, led him to an abandoned warehouse. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, _probably just some kids messing with marijuana_, he thought, before turning and heading back into town, in search of his best friends' child.

It was just Stefan's luck that he would be out of earshot when William's scream echoed around the warehouse, a scream of agonising pain that the child had never experienced before. He didn't understand, why was his daddy doing this to him? Why was his daddy hurting him!? "Dadada! Stop!" he pleaded, innocent to the real reason behind his suffering. Whoever this was, it wasn't his daddy.

"_Revenge,_" whispered an aggressive voice prior to stepping back from the blonde-haired baby, who's hair was stained with a blood red.


End file.
